gods_rushfandomcom-20200213-history
Eris
Hero Intro Mid row support. Powerful attacks and can immobilize enemies. Stat Growth Skills ' Malevolence' A black lightning bolt strikes the battlefield. =Deals Magic damage based on ?? MAG ATK plus 39.6 per level ' Evil Chant' Summons a black mass that stuns and deals DMG to enemies. =Deals Magic damage based on ?? MAG ATK plus 8.8 per level; acc increases with level ' Strife' Uses the Golden Apple to cause strife and immobilize an enemy. =Stuns the first enemy =Accuracy increases with level ' Miasma' Passive skill that increases Magic Crit. =Ups MAG Crit by 123; scales at 3 per level Rotation Evolve White → Green * 2 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Mogul Cloak (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Plain Circlet (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Novice Staff (Lvl. 2) Green → Green + 1 * 1 x Energy Stick * 1 x Wiz Robe * 2 x Report Card * 1 x Lex Bangle * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x Wizard Staff * 1 x Kicks Drum * 1 x Robber's Papers * 1 x Report Card * 1 x Skull Wrap * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x Scepter of Fables (Lv 33) * 1 x Mallet of Ruin * 1 x Beary Witch Ring * 1 x Witch Crystal * 1 x Report Card * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x Unicorn Scepter * 1 x Life Scepter * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lv 42) * 1 x Witch Crystal * 1 x Lex Bangle * 1 x Prayer Boots Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x Fabled Wand (Lv 51) * 1 x Orb of Dreams (Lv 48) * 1 x Zeus' Diary (Lv 43) * 1 x Witch Crystal * 1 x Skull Wrap * 1 x Prayer Boots Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Zeus' 2nd Diary (Lv 63) * 1 x Gift Sword (lvl. 53) * 1 x Life Scepter (lvl. 30) * 1 x Witch Crystal (lvl. 11) * 1 x Wiz Robe (lvl. 10) * 1 x Prayer Boots (lvl. 17) Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 * 1 x Gift Shirt (Lv 70) * 1 x Life Stone * 1 x Persian Orb (lvl. 49) * 1 x Zeus' Scepter (lvl. 59) * 1 x Energy Stick (lvl. 10) * 1 x Winged Shoes (lvl. 31) Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Fabled Wand III (lvl. 78) * 1 x Hunting Blade (lv.80) * 1 x Holy Tears (lvl. 60) * 1 x Orb of Dreams (Lv 48) * 1 x Mallet of Ruin (lvl. 24) * 1 x Winged Shoes (lvl. 31) Purple + 3 → Purple + 4 * 1 x Fabled Wand IV (Lv 80) * 1 x Zeus' 3rd Diary * 1 x Gift Sword * 1 x Poseidon's Fork * 1 x Ares' Sword * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple + 4 → Orange * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Globe * 1 x Ardent Robes * 1 x Darkos Hat * 1 x Magic Sphere * 1 x Summoner's Staff Final Stats Strategy Hero Shard Locations Quotes *"Hehe, it's fun watching you fight." Gallery 12.png 11.png 10.png 9.png 8.png 7.png 6.png 5.png 4.png 3.png 2.png 1.png Category:Hero